Deception
by PeelingtheFeeling
Summary: The Schnee family hold many secrets. Some known to the public, others not, but there's one thing that the public fail to question, who in the Schnee family is responsible for so many of those secrets? (Rated M for sexual themes/acts, cursing, gore. I'm bad at writing and this was more impulsive than anything so sorry about that.)
1. Chapter 1

Weiss thrust her rapier. It pierced the limp training dummy, making it's body momentarily jolt. For a moment, Weiss imagined it to be a man, maybe even her father, but that thought didn't last very long. She pulled the rapier out, calming herself down. Once it was removed, a hole just like the one she produced, joined countless others on the chest of the dummy.

This had been going on for hours, and Weiss was becoming tired. An argument between her and her father sparked this long overdue training session. School was going to start it's second semester, which meant that she became more busy as the days progressed. Being busy meant less for hobbies, such as this. While it wasn't very condoned, Jacques still allowed her to do it. Rules came with it, as always, but the biggest being, "it shall not be practiced inside the manor, it is to stay strictly an outdoor activity." So Weiss did as her father asked, and practiced wherever she could that avoided staff and family. The most recent training location being right behind the manor.

The dummy gave her a blank stare as she sheathed her rapier. To this day, she never knew quite way they had an expression, or a face at all. But they did, each and every one, and whenever these temper induced sessions were over, it made Weiss feel almost guilty. She looked away to avoid seeing it's face any longer.

Weiss stepped away from the dummy and into the garden nearby, which was farther away from the manor than any other piece of additional property. Her mother wouldn't be out there in this weather. Weiss had also made a request for no guards while she was there.

It was private property. Her father made sure that no one would be able to step foot onto their grounds without legal troubles or a bullet to the head. Weiss wasn't too worried, she could handle herself more than any of the security stationed at the manor. There were one or two instances every other year that someone would try to break in or get on the property, all which ended similar. Weiss cringed at the thought of what happened to those men.

Rustling drew her attention away from the flowers and into the woods that surrounded the manor. Weiss was off of the bench, rapier in hand, before she had time to think about the possible threat. Wild animals were uncommon this close to people, the most she'd see would be the occasional fox.

Each step closer to the trees, the tighter her grip on Myretenaster. She was approaching a tree with cautious steps. If this was any other day, she'd be in the manor talking about the disturbance to the nearest guard. But today she was fed up with the constant monitoring, lack of privacy, and freedom that was so often times taken for granted by many kids her age.

"Show yourself," she said, "or I'll call security."

Something red bolted past. Weiss clenched her jaw and stood tall, Myretenaster ready at a moment's notice. The blur of red went by her again, so close that if she were to extend her arm, she would touch it. That left her with a bad feeling in her stomach. The red mist left behind the smell of roses, which would make Weiss cringe if not for the situation. "I will not hesitate to use this rapier on you," it was true, Weiss knew she would if that blur revealed itself to be some intruder. The red stopped a few meters away after hearing her threat.

Weiss made her way to the figure until she could make out their features at a safe distance. When Weiss stopped, they did. Not very far away from her stood a girl, not much shorter than Weiss. It was hard to tell from where she stood, but Weiss was sure the red thing that had got her attention was the hoodie the girl was wearing.

A few more steps towards the girl allowed Weiss to see her clearly. She had short, uneven black hair that bled into red near the bottom. The girl was wearing a dark red hoodie, a black skirt and tights, with combat boots. Most people would think twice before wearing something like that in this weather, it was too hot to be wearing black.

The other girl kept her head low, looking at her hands. She was wringing them, and bouncing lightly on the soles of her boots. She looked like a child. "This is private property. You're lucky you haven't been gunned down by now. What is your business here?"

The girl ceased the bouncing and the wringing. She looked up at Weiss, slowly, as if she was preparing for a lecture. After waiting a tense moment, she let out a sigh, and stood straighter. She met Weiss's gaze for a moment, looked away, and put her hands behind her back. "I uh... I was walking around in the park near here, the one near the cafe? Anyway I got kinda lost. I've been looking around since," and looked around she did, only to avoid meeting Weiss's eyes.

This had never happened before. If some unknown person happened to "get lost," on the property then they had some ulterior motive. This girl, however, looked guilty and honest. Not that Weiss had a good judge of character. Weiss always had a hard time with understanding the emotions of others, yet this was clear as day and Weiss was struck with a pang of empathy. "Listen, I will tell you how to get out of here, as long as you promise to never return. Do you understand me?"

Weiss's voice was serious. The girl nodded with a smile on her face. How she could smile in a situation like this was lost on Weiss. Weiss didn't return it, instead she walked past the other girl to get a look around the forest. It wasn't very far from the park, in fact it was so close that she was surprised the girl managed to get lost. Her mother and father had few things that they could agree on. One of those included their joy of being surrounded by quiet trees to separate themselves from their neighbors, even if that meant being closer to the town that they despised so much.

"The park where you came from is north of here. Walk straight this way," Weiss pointed towards where she knew the park would be, "and you will be fine. If I, or any others, catch you here again, you will be arrested. Now be on your way."

The girl's smile became bigger. "Okay, thank you uh," her voice trailed on. Weiss gave her a confused look before realizing she was asking for her name. Weiss stood as straight as she could before answering. "Weiss Schnee."

"Thanks again, Weiss, I hope I get to see you again?"

Weiss opened her mouth to answer, but the girl was already off running into the thick of the woods. Weiss sighed, and made her way to the manor. She hoped that no one had noticed her absence in the garden or training grounds. Knowing the security there, she knew that they rarely did their job to watch over her. She was simultaneously glad and displeased. Having a security guard watch her every move made her nervous, but at the same time relieved. It didn't really matter, though, Weiss knew she could do far more than the most trained manor guard.

Jacques made no attempt to talk to her during dinner. She had watched as Whitley and Jacques had a discussion about something Weiss didn't care to listen to. Her mother was absent, as she was often. By then, no one spoke of it. Weiss finished her dinner quick, and excused herself before Jacques had a moment to noticed her absence.

The trip to her room was interrupted by Klein. He was around for as long as Weiss could remember, and was the only one in that entire manor she really cared for. "Ah, miss Schnee," he began, leaning towards her ear and whispering, "I believe I heard your father and Winter having a discussion over the phone earlier. She'll be here in a matter of weeks."

That made Weiss smile. Klein grinned back at her behind his mustache. Weiss made sure to look left and right before pulling him into a quick hug. When he was close enough, she whispered, "Thank you."

"Not a problem, judging by the yelling coming from his study this morning I figured he wouldn't tell you." He said, looking at her with concern. "I do hope he didn't hurt you."

Weiss smiled once more, but this time smaller. "No, not physically. Thank you again Klein." She left him with those words as she went into her room.

Her room was just as she left it in the morning. Maids were supposed to do a routine check of every room, but Weiss had refused to let them into her room when she wasn't there, and even if she was it was rare that they actually got into the room. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, if they were caught with doing something suspicious they would be gone without a trace. The thing that made her wary was the fact that, even inside something that was hers, her father still was able to employ a part of him into it at any given moment.

Weiss changed quickly that night. Winter wasn't able to come to the manor a lot, with her being in the military and Jacques loathing of her career choice, and eventually, her. Winter was the oldest, and was groomed to be the perfect heir. She got a chance of freedom through the military, so she took it, and that was that. Weiss became the next heir, and while she didn't understand it then, she soon knew why Winter left.

A lot of responsibility came with being the heiress to a large, influential company. Meetings, lessons, parties. Weiss hated everything that came with it, especially how the company behaved. The one thing that kept her in the role of heiress was, once her father died, she could change the company however she liked. She knew that, if she didn't have that kind of power, she would have left just like her sister long ago.

She woke up to an early alarm. Weiss got dressed in the clothes she had picked out the night before, so she was ready before she had to eat. The outfit was simple, a stark white button up under a black sweater with some white dress pants and black dress shoes. There was a bag by her door, filled with what was needed for school. Her jacket hung over it, making the trip to the kitchen easier.

Breakfast was rushed. It was her first day back for the second semester. She was nervous, making hasty orders to the half awake staff. Her toast was a little overcooked, and her coffee too bitter. She dismissed it, she knew that these people that worked to serve were just as tired as she was. "I need to leave soon, get a driver ready," she said to a passing staff member. The man she spoke to nodded his head quickly before jogging to the intercom near the entrance of the manor.

A driver arrived quick, just as asked. Weiss got in without a word to the man driving. He knew where to go, and Weiss didn't like small talk this early in the morning. Or ever, really. She leaned her head against the cool glass of the window.

They arrived sooner than Weiss thought they would.

"Have a good day, miss Schnee," said the driver. Weiss gave him a quick nod as she stepped out. Her high school welcomed her by being as intimidating as ever, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Weiss had made sure that Jacques wouldn't send her to one of the many private schools that were so present near where she lived. She had had enough with the constant snobby, vain kids her age at the numerous parties she attended. Beacon gave her a chance to not live by her name every where she went, but like always, it was still there. She knew that most of the kids that had tried to speak with her only wanted to become friends because of the benefits of the Schnee name.

She approached the school with eager steps. Any time away from that suffocating manor, the better, and what not a better way to escape than with education? Beacon was the perfect solution; with it's Victorian-esque appearance, dedicated staff, and less irritating than usual students.

Benches, trees, and study spots coated the outside of the school. It looked more like a college or university than a high school, which made Weiss proud to attend. There was something about it's deceiving appearance that made her feel like she had something in common with the building.

While she was facing the building, a hand snaked it's way around her shoulder. Weiss became tense, and did not look to see who touched her until he spoke up. "Hey there, Weiss queen."

Weiss wanted to bash her head against a wall when she looked up and saw Neptune. Neptune Vasilias was one of the many boys that threw themselves at her. Usually, after a few attempts, they would realize it was a wasted effort and leave her alone. Neptune either didn't know or didn't care, but either way it got on Weiss's nerves. "Get your hand off of me, Vasilias," she snapped.

A fake pout made it's way onto his face. "Aw, c'mon, all I'm gonna ask for is one date? Please?" Weiss ignored his pleading and began to walk, shrugging off his hand. "Neptune," she stopped and faced him. He smiled sheepishly as he put his hands into his pockets, his expression hopeful. "Yeah?"

"I'm not interested. I wasn't interested the last time you asked, or the time before that, nor will I be swooned by your obnoxious attempts at flirting." Neptune backed away when Weiss stepped closer, hands crossed over her chest. He was obviously trying to find a way to fix this, smooth it over with a cheesy pick up line. "I suggest you stop trying before I really lose my temper and you end up with a broken nose. Do you understand?"

When Neptune failed to answer her question she began to glare. Neptune was looking off to the side, hand combing through his hair. Weiss clenched her jaw, with his refusal of making eye contact and repetitive movements she was losing patience. Weiss checked her watch. With one glance at the boy, she left.


	2. Chapter 2

By lunch time, all the joy Weiss got from being at school was lost. Neptune avoided her in the halls, as well as his small group of friends save for a blonde with spiky hair. Sun was his name, he still greeted her in the hall. While Weiss was glad for the lack of attention, it seemed that her harsh outburst had spread around.

Any eye contact she made in the cafeteria was short lived. People would look at her and turn to whisper or resort to looking at their food once her eyes met theirs. Jaune, another boy that was smitten with her, even joined the majority. That was certainly something Weiss didn't expect, either.

Weiss finished her lunch early. She ate small to begin with, with only one or two snacks as her meal. Once she approached the door the hushed whispers inside the cafeteria rose to the normal, jarring noise of the student body. On her way out the door, she collided with someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

The voice was high pitched, childish, and awfully familiar. They managed to knock Weiss onto the floor, making her mood all the more worse. A shadow leaned over her, and Weiss squinted against the glare of the lights that silhouetted the figure. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw the hand that was offered to her and refused it. Getting up, she looked at the clumsy student.

Her eyes were met with silver. The girl she had ushered out of her property the night before was standing there, lunch in hand, wearing the same surprised expression. Unlike the girl, however, Weiss didn't keep hers for very long. Weiss's look of surprise turned into a her signature glare.

They stood there, looking at each other, before the girl finally spoke. "Well this is uh... weird," she looked sheepish, "and totally my fault. When I said I hoped to see you again, this wasn't what I meant."

Weiss huffed, and crossed her arms. Ruby broke eye contact to take in her stance, and after a few moments it seemed to register to her that Weiss was not happy. "What is your name?"

"Huh?"

Weiss's glare softened. "I'm asking for your name, dolt."

The other girl's face lit up considerably, "My name's Ruby," her voice dropped a little, "Ruby Rose."

Impressions were never something Weiss found amusing. Weiss took that overused cliché as an opportunity to leave. "Well, Ruby, as much as I enjoy talking to you I have to study."

Despite her voice not even hinting any real inflection, Ruby took it seriously. She gave Weiss a grin before walking into the cafeteria. Weiss ignored it and began her journey to the library, where she would study during her free period. It was nice, being able to study for classes without taking time to do it after school.

All through the period, Weiss couldn't get Ruby's smile out of her head. She was never one to get easily distracted, especially by others. Distraction came hand in hand with failure, which was unacceptable. Sighing, Weiss stood up. Studying wouldn't do her any good if she couldn't focus

Knowing that there wasn't much time left in the period, Weiss sped up to the doors. Fresh air was something she knew would help clear her head. She would only be out for a moment, anyways, so getting there consumed the most time. While she was walking down the hallways people would look, turning to their friends.

Weiss knew that Beacon dealt with things in a rather dramatic way. It could be blamed on the fact that, in such a small community, everyone knew each other and nothing really happened. Weiss certainly didn't expect a small threat to turn into something as irritating as this, but that's what she got and it couldn't have made her more angry. For the first time in a very long while, Weiss wanted to go home to escape the tense, wary atmosphere.

The sun was high when she stepped out. It was warm, which improved Weiss's spirits considerably. She never did well when it was hot, however. The heat felt like it was suffocating her, with it's heavy humid air and almost constant burning. The only thing that could remedy this would be an abundance of electric fans and cold baths.

After a few minutes of breathing in the cool air brought about by the small breeze, Weiss allowed herself to let the chill smother her anger. If she didn't stop it, her anger would fester and she'd snap. The last thing she wanted was to yell at a student, or worse, a teacher during class. Turning around, Weiss made her way back to class, ignoring the other students as she passed them by.

Weiss entered the classroom with a hard look. On her way to class, a boy had stopped her near her locker. He wasn't very tall, and his slicked back, dark hair didn't help. He mocked the exchange she had with Neptune while touching her arm. Weiss wouldn't tell anyone, but she panicked. A cold sweat broke out along her forehead, and she desperately wanted to wipe it away. She hated the way his hand felt. It was calloused, much like her own, but much larger with fat fingers and lots of moisture. Weiss kept a glare on him, waiting for his little show to end, but he continued.

"I have to go to class," she said, putting emphasis on her urgency by abruptly pulling away from him. His expression fell, and a blush rushed to his cheeks. Weiss realized it then, he wasn't mocking her because he wanted to aggravate her, he was doing it to impress her. It was extremely strange, and despite that, Weiss treated it as any other flirting. She ignored him and walked to class.

Weiss searched to see if Ruby was in her class, and for better or for worse she was. Ruby was seated four seats away, near the window. Weiss felt a prick of jealousy, the best seats were always near the window, but it was washed away by the smile Ruby gave her. She had dimples in the corner of her mouth, white teeth peeking slightly through her lips. The grin reached up to her eyes, making Weiss break out in a nervous sweat. The room was very hot due to the amount of students, and all Weiss wanted to do in that moment was avoid Ruby's smile and take a swig of the nearest water bottle.

Weiss avoided looking at Ruby for the rest of the class period. Unlike the way it looked, it wasn't a hostile gesture. Weiss just wanted time to consider what being around Ruby would entail. From the short interactions they have had, Ruby seemed to be the polar opposite of Weiss, something the heiress knew would become an issue if they continued to talk to each other.

Weiss was never any good at making friends, let alone talk to people. There would be time's when wealthy kids her age would try and make a party arranged by some rich aristocrat less dull. While it was something she appreciated, it never ended well. The tactics they would use made Weiss want to chug the glass of wine that seemed to always be in her hands when it came to those parties. Most of the time they tried to make a conversation about her father's company, or her looks. Something she had already had enough of from conversations with her father and his business partners, as creepy as it sounded.

Ruby followed Weiss after class, although she made an effort to deny it. Hands in her pockets, looking around. Weiss wasn't bothered by it, yet, and continued to her locker to pack her things and end her day. Ruby didn't seem to mind that her own locker was across the hall. Either that, or she didn't realize it.

Once her locker was open, Ruby jumped to Weiss's side. "Hey, Weiss. You didn't look at me at all during class so I thought I'd clear some things up."

Fingers zipping open her bag, Weiss nodded. "Of course."

Their conversation didn't start until they were out the door. Ruby had stopped Weiss while they were walking in the hallways to quickly shove things into her threadbare backpack. The bag was black, with flecks of dark red. It must have been a nice backpack when it was new, but now it was in shambles. There were holes of various sizes scattered along the back, duck tape covered the biggest ones.

Once they were outside, Ruby spoke. "We don't have to be friends."

Despite having just met, Weiss felt distressed. Their first impression could have gone a lot better, and Weiss could have been nicer. Weiss could have smiled back at her, said hello.

Weiss kept her face forward and set in a passive expression when Ruby continued. "I mean, you don't seem you want to be, and that's completely understandable considering how we met! But I totally wouldn't mind being your friend, if that's what you want! You're cool, and a little scary, but still. I heard that thing about you and that guy this morning, and everyone's pretty shaken up about it but I don't know why? You stood up for yourse-"

"You want to be friends with me?" Weiss interrupted. She stopped walking to face Ruby, who blushed.

"Sure," Ruby wringed her hands, "I know you're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be..."

Ruby trailed the end of her sentence, realizing what she said. All previous sheepishness was replaces with surprise. "Not that everyone thinks you're bad! Only a few, like Blake, Coco, Sun, uh," Ruby kicked at a small rock, going silent for a moment. "I need to shut up."

"I know."

Ruby looked away from the defenseless pebble she kicked. "I know, Ruby." Weiss continued walking. "I'm well aware of how the people here see me, and it's fine. I've made an impression on them, as they have me. Their feelings are completely justified."

While Ruby went quiet, Weiss glanced at her. Ruby had her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. She was thinking about something, that much was obvious, Weiss just wanted to know what.

"That can't be true," she finally said, looking at Weiss with determined eyes. Weiss hummed an acknowledgment, spotting her driver on the curb waiting for her approach. "I'm serious!"

Weiss finally looked at her. Ruby's normally carefree, light expression, was changed into an angry scowl. Weiss hated it the moment she saw it. "I appreciate the sentiment. But I need to go, my ride is here." Weiss began to walk away, but stopped, and turned around to look at the girl. "Ruby?"

Ruby looked up, face neutral. Weiss smiled. "I'd love to be friends."

It was something she hated. Late at night, now more common than ever, Weiss would get aroused by the slightest things. It was a nuisance more than anything, especially when she was doing work. This time, though, was the most surprising.

She was sitting at her desk, hands on her desktop keyboard, typing out a report. She had been doing it for a few hours, and like with most things that took this much time, her mind drifted. It focused on many things, how funny Neptune looked when he was flustered, how hot that year's summer was, Ruby. Weiss's stopped there, and focused on her new friend. Weiss shook it off, blaming the interest in the fact that this was her first real friend.

Weiss sighed. She tried multiple times to get her mind back onto her paper but her efforts were in vain. Wanting to avoid thinking inappropriate thoughts about Ruby, Weiss opened her browser.

Just typing what she wanted to see into the search bar itself made Weiss feel disgusted with herself. She felt terrible each time she became aroused from watching people have sex for the sake of profit. Nonetheless, she had hormones and needs, and those almost always were triumphant against the guilt.

Weiss clicked on the first link, not caring about the source. It didn't matter to her, they were all similar in the content they provided. Before she played any video, Weiss had to do a few things to ensure that no one would walk in on her or hear what she was doing.

The door's lock clicked when she shut it. Next to it was a fan, which she turned on to the highest setting, which drowned out just about any sound she was capable of producing. You could only hear what was going inside room if you had your ear right against the door, that much she was sure, as she did it late one night to make absolute sure that no one passing by her door would become suspicious.

Grabbing a box of tissues and a very expensive bottle of lotion, Weiss sat down in front of her chair. She slid away from the desk to pull open a drawer that sat near her waist. She shuffled through the various items she kept in there, the only place in her room that wasn't organized, to find a pair of earbuds. Once she found them, she plugged them in and scooted towards the screen.

The first video she clicked on made the pressure in her pants become much more noticeable. It was nothing special, just a woman mounted on top of a man, but it made Weiss unzip her pants, pull them to her knees, and coat her hand in lotion.

Weiss was never a fan of dirty talk. It made her feel dirty listening to it, more so than she felt from masturbating. It was like she was experiencing shame physically, visually, and verbally.

Weiss began to stroke herself when the woman began to moan. She closed her eyes and put all her focus onto hearing the noises of slapping flesh and the escalating moans of the woman. The man didn't make much noise, which made Weiss closer to finishing.

Something about hearing a man make deep moans right in her ear along with cussing made Weiss want to back away from the computer and abandon the act completely. Thankfully the most the man in this video was sigh.

Weiss came quick. She didn't have a chance to grab a tissue, so she ended up coating the bottom of her desk. She sighed when she came down from her orgasm, realizing the mess she had made. Before she started to do any type of cleaning, she kicked off here pants and pulled up her boxers.

Holding a handful of tissues in her hand, Weiss pushed away from the desk once more and leaned forward. Despite it being an easy clean, Weiss still was annoyed with her lack of awareness. As of late, she had been forgetting to do things that at any other time in her life she wouldn't blink twice at.

After putting away her tissues, lotion, and pants, Weiss shut off her computer after saving her work. The report wasn't due until the next week, so there was no rush that night. She kept the fan on high when she got into bed, it got too hot at night to not keep it running. The same went for pants and most shirts, it was simply too much for Weiss to handle. It wasn't like someone was able to burst into her room, anyways, so she didn't have much to worry about in that regard.


End file.
